Lorem Mutatio
by maximumhawke
Summary: Modern girl in Thedas with a twist.Kellesalyn or Fox as she prefers to be called, has an ancient power in her blood. In order to wield it, she must travel to a world she had only dreamed was real. Rating may change later on. Eventual ?/OC
1. Prologue

Fourteen year old Fox was far from normal. She never used her full name as it was indeed a mouth full. Kellessalyn Lunamay Loremmutatio, my mother must have been more than half mad when she named me, Fox thought. Not that she really ever knew the woman seeing as she died when Fox was only six. Second, she spent most of her time playing video games, especially ones involving magic. Most peculiar perhaps was the gift she never knew she had that would help her fulfill the destiny she had never foreseen.

She now lived with her father, Michael Loremmutatio. Just as she could barely remember her mother, she had very few memories of her father smiling and none of them after her mother's death. Looking at him now as he sat across the room, she saw him gazing at a picture of her mother with a pained expression. What a pair they must have been, she often thought. Her mother with her raven black hair and eyes grey like the sea in a storm. She had legs of impressive length but she seemed completely proportionate. Her mother's skin was a creamy and attractive blend of a soft peach, ivory and alabaster. Her father was her physical opposite in almost every way. Although Fox's parents were similar in height, they were quite tall. Her father stands at an impressive 6'3" and her mother once stood at 5'10".

His hair is a dark blonde and his eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear Winter's day. His skin was a soft tan. Together, her parent's hair seemed to represent day and night and their eyes calm and stormy. Fox herself was an equal mix of both of them. Her stature was quite tall, her being 5'7" at age fourteen. She had her mother's piercing gray eyes and her father's dark blonde hair. Her skin was fair but a few shades darker than her mother. Another feature of her mother's that Fox inherited was her beautiful voice, this was Fox's favourite. Her voice allowed her to sing as she pleased.

Whenever Fox wasn't playing video games or at school, she was singing. Sometimes she sang songs, at other times she sang the melodies that she created in her head. She could create simple songs with only a hand full of notes. She could create symphonies in her head in a few minutes. Her vocal range was impressively large. She could sing the high notes of a practiced soprano or the low, rich tones of a contralto.

Today was Fox's best friend Kayden's fifteenth birthday. Fox and Kayden had known each other since they were in first grade. Kayden was an inch or two shorter than Fox but he never minded. While on her way to Kayden's house, she had to cross several busy streets. While hectic, there was no place Fox would rather live than New York, not that she'd ever admit that.

Crossing the street was rather hazardous but she was use to it. As she approached the final intersection on her journey, Fox was listening to one of her favourite songs: She Wolf by Shakira. With the music playing in her ear, she barely heard the approaching car. She looked to her left and saw a speeding car swerving towards her. Before she could react, the car collided with her body throwing her under it. Fox's head hit the pavement and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Flemeth I do so love New York. Its the biggest collection of freaks the Mortal world has to offer. Great place to get the more exotic ingredients. As I was returning to the portal between this one and mine, I heard several people screaming. Mortals over react to everything, its pretty amusing. The amount of people I heard made me curious to see this "tradgedy". I walked to the source of the screaming to find a grizzly scene. A girl was lying on the ground ina puddle of blood. Her dark golden locks were matted with blood. The shallow rise and fall of her chest signaled she was close to dying. I scoffed at the expressions of the gathered crowd. They liked so sorrowful as if this girl was some national treasure. Barely able to take a breath, the girl only had seconds to live. She used her last bit of energy to look dead at me. Her grey eyes startled me but I saw great power in them. I had only seen eyes like that once. I could tell she was the one i had been waiting for. There was no way i could let her die. I ran forward and used all my mana to transport her to the world that truly needs her.


	3. Chapter 2

Fox

You know how people who claimed to have returned from the dead recall seeing a light at the end of a tunnel? That's what I see in front of me. Only its more like a hallway. Along the walls are still images of my life. My mom and dad smiling at each other, my first bike, my old cat Andromeda ( I had an Astrology phase), a picture of Kayden and I hugging.

Among these fond memories were pictures of animals. A wolf, a tiger, and most strikingly, a hawk. The bird I had never payed much attention to now seemed so important. More pictures of my father showed up, he wasn't smiling in any of them. I began to notice odd details about the pictures. My father looked slightly older as did Kayden and I. I came across a picture of myself sitting in front of a cake, about to blow out the candles. I wondered why I couldn't remember this before I read the words frosted meticulously on the cake. " HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY FOX!" That's impossible, I thought. I'm only fourteen.

I frantically rushed to the next frame astounded to see myself looking several years older, dressed in a graduation cap and gown. There was a man standing next to me l, kissing my cheek. It was Kayden. I realized the pictures were showing my future. Before I could race to the next picture, I felt some force pulling me away. Pulling me back towards life. Looking back, I find it funny that I didn't know I had died until I was being sucked back into my body.

Flemeth

I was staring at the girl as the life returned to her slowly. Her chest began to rise and fall and her eyes fluttered. Looking at her now, I am amazed how much she looks like her mother. Granted she has some of her father's features as well but there would be no disputing this child as the offspring of my old friend. To confirm that she had her parents' gift, i took some of her blood. I absorbed the power held within and released it. I walked over to the mirror to discover I had transformed into a fox. So she does posses the power... just as i suspected. I had to conduct one final test to confirm my suspicions about this child. Using the power of her blood, I attempted to change my form again. I closed my eyes and pulled up an image of my target form. I barely had time to validate my success before the child made a noise. I whirled around to find her standing defensively, lightning arching between her fingers. A mage too then? Impressive. She didn't even acknowledged the electricity flowing from her hands. She just stared at me with a lost expression. " Mother?" She asked in a clear tone. " No child, I am not your mother. " I clarified. "You sure as hell look like her! Who the hell are you?" She screeched. Ah, people from the mortal world. They are so dramatic. "I am Flemeth. I believe you've heard of me?" I said in an amused tone, knowing she had. She just couldn't remember it. "Quit screwing around! Flemeth isn't real. She is a video game character." The girl asserted. Maybe the memory wipe hadn't gone as planned... "I assure you child, I am indeed Flemeth." "Oh yeah? Prove it." "You are in my world now. All you need do is look at your hands and I'm sure you'll believe me." I suggested, gesturing to the lightning still flowing between her hands. She did as I had said and let out a loud shriek. The girl shook her hand wildly as if it would help. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" she hollered. "Just will it to stop and it shall do so." I answered calmly. She paused in her frantic dance and closed her eyes. When she opened them, the lightning was gone. " What in God's name was that?" She asked breathlessly. I smirked at her and said "Your first lesson in the arcane arts."


End file.
